Broly (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
|-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Base= |-|Restrained Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Bio-Broly= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 3= |-|Great Ape Broly= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Broly God= 1= |-|2= 'Summary' Broly is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and appears in Dragon Ball Z: Broly the Second Coming and Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans which appear every 1 thousand years. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-B | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 2-A | 2-B Name: Broly, also known as Burori Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: 37 (Was born around the same time as Goku) Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Broly locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air. Broly heard Goten speaking from under tons of solid ice), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Overpowered Paragus' mental limiters that prevented him from accessing Legendary Super Saiyan) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Easily superior to Toeiverse 100% Frieza) | High Universe level (Destroyed large portions of the South Area even when restrained. This is backed up several times throughout the movie. It is also implied that Broly would later destroy the Northern Area. Each quadrant has infinite galaxies, making this feat High 3-A) | High Universe level (Much stronger than before, stated to be a threat to the universe itself, which is endless in size. Easily stomped Toeiverse Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo) throughout their entire fight and became even stronger after his Zenkai leading up to Second Coming) | High Universe level (An upgraded version of Broly) | High Universe level (Was confident in taking on non-canon Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Vegeta at the same time) | High Multiverse level+ (Easily fought on par with Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Beat, Super Saiyan 3 Note, and Super Pikkon, with the heroes struggling heavily against him) | Multiverse level (Easily fought with non-canon Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta from Age 779 at the same time. Knocked out Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta with little trouble. Could land a few blows on God Fusion Goku, but was outclassed) Speed]: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Moved across the South Quadrant in a short period of time, which should put him at this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System level | High Universal | High Universal | High Universal | High Universal | High Multiversal+ | Multiversal Durability]: Solar System level | High Universe level (Tanked a kick and a Big Bang Attack from Vegeta) | High Universe level (Tanked a full power Kamehameha from Goku and survived a seemingly lethal empowered strike to his abdomen) | High Universe level | High Universe level | High Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high. His stamina is much greater than that of the average Saiyan and he was able to survive a seemingly lethal blow from Goku. Range: Standard melee range, Interplanetary with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Interstellar with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Interstellar with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Interplanetary with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Stellar with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, High Multiversal+ with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Universal+ with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While Broly is a competent fighter, he is a psychotic, murderous monster who is slowly descending into insanity as his obsession with Goku takes hold. Weaknesses: Broly is extremely arrogant and insane, and he has a soft spot in his lower abdomen that is vulnerable to attacks due to an assassination attempt on him as an infant. | Bio-Broly is vulnerable to the culture fluid, which dissolves his body and contact with water can cause him to solidify if he was exposed to the culture fluid. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. *'Energy Shield:' Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. *'Omega Blaster:' An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. Key: Base (Dragon Ball Z movies) | Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z movies) | Legendary Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z movies) | Bio-Broly | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 (Dragon Ball Heroes) | Broly God Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2